Papillon Rose
OVA: Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose Japanese Title: ランジェリー戦士パピヨンローゼ English Title: Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose Airdate: April 25, 2003 'Plot' The supreme technician knowing all the sexual techniques in the world, Regina Apis, has formed the Dinasty and started the invasion of the Kabuki Butterfly district to dominate the world's ecstasy. Tsubomi (stripper name) is a normal high school bimbo repeating her senior year at st. Christoly girls academy and works part time at the lingerie pub "Papillon". One normal day, she spends the night with the industry's number one host, Hikaru Shishio, who plants his seed on her secret shrine. At that time, one of the Dinasty's heavenly queens, Sister Biene starts her invasion to the Kabuki Butterfly district. Guided by the mysterious cat Rama, Tsubomi has to activate her flower orb sleeping within her secret shrine and transform into Papillon Rose, but... Will the anime industry's most idiotic heroine succeed in protecting the sexual paradise? Dressed in the lingerie of immorality, a crimson butterfly fluttering in the night! Papillon Rose! The obscene fight to protect the sexual market now begins! 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' 'Transformation, Introduction and Attacks' 'Others' 'Video Gallery' Papillon Rose: The New Season Japanese Title: パピヨンローゼ 'Plot' The story takes place one year after the OVA. Because of the previous war, Kabucki-cho was devastated, and the owner abandonded his lingerie pub, “Pallion”, and opened “New Papillion” in Akihabara. During the war, Tsubomi, and her colleagues Anne and Shizuku lost their memories, and they began new lives in Akihabara. On the other hand, the Susano, aliens who were invading the Earth, appeared. They turned a UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal) into a monster and make it raid on Akihabara. Rama the cat made Tsubomi and her buddies retrieve their memories, and let them fight against the monster as Lingerie Soldiers. 'Episode List' '1- "Akiba wa moete iru ka!?" ("Is Akiba Blooming?!")' (アキバは萌えているか！？) Airdate: February 9, 2006 The episode begins with a flashback scene of the three Papillon solders motionless, prone and bruised from battle in a dark area. Regina Apis is glowering over them, laughing. The three prone Papillon solders join hands to empower Papillon Rose with enough energy to finally destroy Regina Apis. The scene then jumps to one year later with the "Men in Black" discussing the present situation with a Venusian woman who tells them that the invasion of the Earth will begin at a place called "Akiba" and the only ones that can stop the invasion are the "Papillon Solders". Tsubomi, once also known as Papillon Rose, now works at the New Papillon maid cafe and spa in Akiba and is the most popular server. Anne, once also known as Papillon Lily, is enjoying the single life. Shizuku, once also known as Papillon Margarette, is studying for college entrance exams. Due to the shock of the final battle, they have completely forgotten their magical-girl identities and events. Rama has been struggling for survival on the streets and looks it. The scene cuts to the bridge of an alien space ship where three female aliens are discussing how the "Haniwa" (people of Earth) have defiled their "holy land" and how they must reclaim it. Lacking weapons, they decide to rely on the "forgotten ones" for battle. They scour Japan from the sky and gather them up. Rama finds Tsubomi at the maid cafe and attempts communication but Tsubomi cannot understand Rama's talk as it only sounds like "meows" to her. During Rama's attempt to communicate with Tsubomi the sky darkens and a space ship appears. The aliens then begin their attack by landing their first creature, a large, ape-like monster "Tsuchinogon". The monster begins his explosive attack and the explosions draw near. Rama stimulates Tsubomi (off camera) and the excitement causes Tsubomi to remember her magical-girl identity and past events. She then transforms to her "Papillon Rose" persona. Dark General Miki appears and is immediately envious of the beautiful Rose and orders the Tsuchinogon to attack her directly. Rose is quickly outmatched and attempts to use her weapon from the battle with Sister Biene but Rama says that she must use something else (more acceptable for television broadcast). Rose finds a small toy sword and infuses it with her "spirit". She then slices Tsuchinogon a few times stopping his attack but he then gropes her breast paralyzing her. Tsuchinogon is suddenly hit in the arm with a nunchuck by a mysterious masked ninja that identifies himself as "Torakage". Freed, Tsubomi then attacks Tsuchinogon while he is temporarily stunned and breaks the spell over him with a blown kiss. Tsuchinogon decomposes into a small monkey and a tiny snake. Dark General Miki, defeated and furious, withdraws, but vows to return. The mysterious ninja Torakage also disappears. '2- "Akiba ni mau hekigyoku to kogane no chō" ("Jasper and Gold Butterflies Dance in Akiba")' (アキバに舞う碧玉と黄金の蝶) Airdate: February 16, 2006 The scene starts with Tsubomi talking to Shizuku, trying to get Shizuku to remember their school days together and their magical-girl persona's as Papillon soldiers. Tsubomi then speaks to Anne and tries to get Anne to remember the past also without success. Meanwhile the Dark sisters scheme the next attack with the Dark Adviser seeking the warrior "G. Baba" but he no linger lives so she steals something from a museum. Tsubomi calls Anne and Shizuku by cell phone but neither answer. The city is then suddenly attacked by the Dark General Miki's new minion who starts his rampage by throwing cars and delivery vehicles around. Tsubomi transforms into Papillon Rose much to the delight of the otaku spectators and even the monster cheers. Rose punches him in the stomach but he is protected by a plastron. He then knocks Rose off her feet and she quickly releases that she is outmatched and needs a weapon. Anne and Shizuku witness Rose's struggles against the superior bellowing monster. A white cloth falls between the combatants and the monster stops and walks away. The cloth was dropped from above by Torakage who then carries away the unconscious Rose. Anne and Shizuku reunite with Rama and their memories return. They quickly transform into their Papillon forms to attack the monster, but are overpowered. Together they bind the monster and Rose's power breaks the spell decomposing the monster into a tiny kappa and a pair of old gym shoes (which Dark Adviser stole from the G. Baba museum display case). Dark General Miki, furious, again withdraws in defeat, but vows to return. Anne and Shizuku start work as servers at New Papillon maid cafe, much to the delight of the three otaku friends. '3- "Boku-ra no 7-jikan sensō" ("Our Seven-Hour War")' (ぼくらの７時間戦争) Airdate: February 23, 2006 The otaku notice that they are having difficulty connecting their wireless computing devices. Meanwhile on the Dark sister's space ship they contemplate a new attack with disrupting the Earth's communications. Dark General Miki appears in town with a new minion she calls "Sparky". Dark Empress Ran appears as an image over the city telling the people below that they are gods that are laying claim to the city and for all of the humans to leave. The Papillon Soldiers transform but are outmatched by the new electric monster and he throws them into the river. The manager suggests to the otaku using semaphore flags to contact the others in the city. Sparky is confused by the semaphore flag waving parade of otaku presenting him with communications he cannot understand and collapses. He is "rebooted" by Miki and proceeds to defeat the Papillon team again. Then Torakage appears on a the roof of a building beating a large drum. The otaku wave their flags in unison and again paralyze the monster. This gives the Papillon team a chance to attack and finally defeat the monster. Once the spell is broken "Sparky" decomposes into a small two-tailed "Lightening Marten" and a Prince Shōtoku paper 10,000 yen note. '4- "Futatabi mae, hisui no chō" ("Dance Once More, Jade Butterfly")' (ふたたび舞え、翡翠の蝶) Airdate: March 2, 2006 The scene begins with the three Papillons in battle with Miki's latest minion, a three-headed monster. Together they break the spell and defeat the monster however Rose and Torakage have fallen into a hole. While alone together Rose asks if he is Hikaru as he resembles him so much. Torakage admits that Hikaru was his twin brother and Hikaru really is dead. A hole is opened and Rose is saved but Torakage has disappeared again. Tsubomi is depressed so Anne and Shizuku take her to Sakumaya where they meet two of the otaku gang who themselves are attending a memorial for Papillon Dahlia. This depresses Tsubomi even more so she walks away from the group. She daydreams of the battle and the loss of Dalia. Meanwhile Anne meets a unknown strangely dressed woman (Dark Advisor Sue) and they have dinner and drinks together. Sue is impressed by the dedication of the Papillons. They part friends. Sue later corners one of the Men in Black, "Sakurada", she identifies as "Sautahiko" who is revealed to be a spy for the Dark sisters. '5- "Shinku no chō, chiru" ("The Crimson Butterfly Dies")' (真紅の蝶、散る) Airdate: March 9, 2006 Thanks to Dark Advisor Sue's penetration of the Men in Black's database the Dark sisters now know the identities of the Papillon Soldiers and that they work at the New Papillon maid cafe and spa. Meanwhile Sakurada reveals to Hibiki that he is an enemy spy and also knows that Hibiki is "Torakage". The two furiously battle and seriously injure each other, both collapse in a draw. Meanwhile at New Papillon the Dark sister Miki and a mysterious shrouded woman show up, attack the manager and terrify the otaku customers. The three women transform into Papillons for battle. The shroud burns off the mysterious woman and revels what appears to be Papillon Dahlia but she is clearly under Miki's control. The group runs from the powerful Dahlia and escape when they finally push her into the spa pool. Miki is reassigned to find a special stone which she does. Dahlia stalks the fleeing group and is approached by Rose. Dahlia runs Rose through with the cursed sword. This causes Dahlia to suddenly realize who she is and what she has done. She then calls out to Rose in horror. '6- "Akiba wa moete iru" ("Akiba is on Fire")' (アキバは燃えている) Airdate: March 16, 2006 The scene begins with Rose telling Dahlia that she is glad that she is back and will remove the sword. Rose breaks the spell and removes the cursed sword Kusanagi from Dahlia's hand and collapses. Dahlia then lends her "power of the orb" to save Rose. Meanwhile the Dark sisters land and retrieve the stone and begin the start up sequence. Smith and a badly wounded Torakage meet up with the otaku and Papillons but Dark sisters Sue and Miki also meet them, battle and are eventually defeated. Torakage uses his power on Rose and they reunite but it is too much for Torakage and he dies afterward. Meanwhile Dark Empress Ran uses the stone to lift the entire Akiba neighborhood into space. This action is disrupted by the "forgotten ones" combining into an extremely large multi-headed monster. Rose and the Papillons break the spell and decompose the monster back into small harmless animals. The Dark sisters are then taken into custody by the Venusian woman and the interplanetary police for violating non planetary non-interference laws. Upon leaving Sue shows her appreciation by giving Lily her helmet saying that it has the power to revive. Sue's helmet is placed on Torakage's head, bringing him back to life. 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' 'Transformations, Introductions and Attacks' 'Papillon Senshi' 'Others' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' 'Transformations' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009